gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestials
Celestials are a group of species comprised of angels, fallen angels, nephilim, and nephilim hybrids. All are in some way or another descent from angelic ancestry and share a handful of key genetic and phenotypical characteristics. Celestial genetics are dominant against most other species. This accounts for how many individuals continue to express celestial traits even when they are many generations removed from their original angelic ancestor. This also explains why celestial hybrids (such as nephilim) are so common. Since angelic characteristics are located on a separate set of genes than most other mythical traits, there are a number of hybrid mythicals possess both angelic and other mythical qualities to themselves. Vampiric nephilim are a prime example of this. Since the gene for vampiricy is located on a separate chromosome than genetics for celestial traits, some individuals are completely vampiric but may have wings and/or pyrokinesis. Faeries, lycans, and elves are the three main species whose genetics are incompatible with celestial genetics. Shared Physical Characteristics Celestials are easily identifiable by the presence of wings. All celestials are anthropomorphic, but possess altered anatomy which allows for the growth and use of wings. The wings remain dormant in a specialized pocket of muscle and skin until they are fully matured, usually around the age of 16-18 years of age (although there are some whose wings become 'revealed' as early as 14 and as late as 22, but this is less common). Up until this point, the wings continue to grow in dormancy, which can lead to an uncomfortable amount of back pain for some. Wings can be off-white, black, or brown in color and are usually proportionate to the individual's height. Not all celestials wings are fully functional though, as some nephilim and hybrid species wings never fully mature or are not anatomically normal. In one way or another, all celestials posses a form of pyrokinetic capabilities; they are able to manipulate and/or create heat energy. The ability's strength does depend on a handful of factors though which vary on an individual basis (see species specifics). Those who have at least minimal control over the ability are able to use seraphimic weaponry and may train in pyromancy. Celestials differ from other species in the chemical composition of their blood, as well. There is a recently identified compound within celestial blood which promotes above average immune strength and stops aging. This compound tints the blood a slightly bronze color, which gives most celestials a warm toned complexion (even in hybrids, regardless of ethnic background). Angels The originators of all celestial variants, angels are the oldest of all "mythical" species. They originate from Heaven, an alternate plane of existence which only angelics have access to. Heaven is commonly described by other angelics as being a more paradisiacal Earth. Nobody is entirely sure whether Earth was created to serve as a new realm of Heaven or if it was discovered by angelics and colonized for biokinetic experimentation. It is believed those who would know the answer to this ancient mystery have taken a vow of silence, and so even within their own species there is debate over such issues. Physically speaking, angels share a number of characteristics which distinguish them from even those species descent from themselves (nephilim, etc). Compared to humans or other mythical species, angelics have sharp, distinct facial features. Most are also androgynous relative to mortals - their features are not traditionally masculine or feminine. Angelic culture in Heaven exists within a form of hierarchy. Archangels Archangels are those created by the highest powers of Celestrism themselves and are bestowed with the most extreme forms of those abilities found in all other mythical species today. Typically, archangels do not leave Heaven unless they have specific, immediate cause to do so. Archangels are distinguished from all other angelic life in that they are masters of those abilities or causes they were created to serve. There are eight archangels, and each oversees a specific dominion of Heaven. * Michael is often considered to be the most equal of all archangels to the the gods of Celestrism. He is the most physically capable of archangels and is thought to be the creator of Seraphimic weaponry. He is the Commander of Heaven's military and is holder of the spear which struck the former archangel Lucifer down from Heaven. * Gabriel, ''often considered the messenger between the archangels and mortals (and sometimes other mythicals), is the only archangel who regularly visits Earth. He is thought to be the originator of all telepathic abilities and is rumored to be omniscient of events which transpire on Earth. * ''Raphael is a healer and master of biokinetic abilities. While he is mostly known for physical healing, he is also a mental and spiritual healer as well. * Uriel ''is Heaven's light bringer. He, together with Michael, have created and mastered seraphimic pyromancy. Benevolent and deeply interested in Earth, he was responsible for pardoning the fallen angels whom had born nephilim offspring during the Great Celestial War. * ''Sealtiel is the most spiritually reverent of the 8 archangels and is a major figure within the branch of Celestrism practiced within contemporary celestial populations. * Jegudiel, The Judge, represents divine intervention and justice within all branches of angelic hierarchy. * Barachiel is a principle Guardian angel responsible of overseeing entry into Heaven and protecting angelics outside its realm. * Jerameel, the youngest of the archangels in terms of his creation, represents exaltation and divine inspiration. Lucifer Morningstar is the only archangel to have ever been dethroned; his actions during the Great Celestial War caused the other archangels to unanimously decide to banish him from Heaven and into a realm devoid of all other life (thus the creation of Hell). Eshemic Angels Otherwise known as "common angels". Eshemic angels makeup the majority of the species. Most eshemic angels are only capable of pyrokinesis, although there are some with multiple elemental abilities (usually some form of light or water manipulation). All eshemic angels are capable of wielding seraphic weaponry. According to tradition, these angels choose a particular weapon once they have come of age. Eshemic angels are allowed to travel to realms beyond Heaven should they have cause to do so. There are a number of those who live on Earth on a semi-permanent basis, serving higher causes or per their own will. Others with more unique abilities may be selected to serve particular archangels and represent them to other realms. Grigori/Watchers Grigori are angels specifically created to serve as messengers. They do not possess pyrokinetic powers, but are telepathic. They are less powerful physically in comparison to Eshemic angels, but still possess all of the same species qualities besides this one characteristic. Grigori were created along with the first humans, and were originally intended to monitor the first development of human civilizations. However, many were banished from Heaven and exiled from communication with all other angelics during the Great Celestial War, as many had reproduced nephilim offspring with humans after specifically being instructed not to do so. Modern Grigori are rarely seen on Earth these days, and there is some belief that they are now used to explore realms beyond Heaven, Earth, or Hell. Fallen Angels Although Fallen Angels (usually referred to as just 'fallen') are still technically angels, they are sometimes referred to as a separate species. Fallen are those who have, in some way or another, been exiled from Heaven and the rest of angelic society. They can no longer pass between realms and are confined to living on Earth. Those who cannot stand to reside on Earth are sometimes presented with the option of ridding themselves of angelic status in order to become a demonic, thus gaining accessibility to Hell. Nephilim Nephilim are the descendents of angelic and mortal ancestry. Although they are technically hybrids, they are usually considered a separate species in their own right. Nephilim have more genetic variability than angelics, meaning their appearances and abilities may come in many forms. =